


L'homme et le kelpie

by Milonisatys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Horror, Inspired by folklore, Kelpie - Freeform, Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milonisatys/pseuds/Milonisatys
Summary: Thème imposé : le conte.Un homme tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille et doit lui offrir un cadeau adapté selon la coutume du village.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	L'homme et le kelpie

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'un texte que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture.

Il y a bien longtemps, dans un royaume lointain, un homme arrivait dans un village qui ne lui était connu que de nom. Ce village était perdu au milieu de gigantesques marécages, dont l'eau se retirait et affluait en fonction des marées.  
L'homme, qui avait beaucoup voyagé, avait hérité de la maison de son cousin récemment décédé. Il comptait s'installer de manière permanente dans le village, loin de l'agitation des cités qu'il avait connu, dans la demeure qu'il espérait être sa dernière. La maison dont il avait hérité se trouvait à l'extérieur du village, à une dizaine de minutes à pied de l'habitation la plus proche. 

Le lendemain de son emménagement, l'homme se rendit au pub, afin de se familiariser avec ses nouveaux voisins. Là-bas, il rencontra une jeune fille à la chevelure d'un blond éclatant. L'homme, qui avait toujours été heureux en affaires mais malheureux en amour, eu un coup de foudre pour la jeune fille. Ignorant même son nom, il demanda des informations sur la jeune fille auprès d'un vieillard. Celui-ci ne fut pas avare en détails, mais il lui expliqua que dans ce village, la coutume était d'attraper un des poneys sauvages qui vivaient dans la région, afin de l'offrir en cadeau à sa promise et d'apporter la fortune sur le couple. Le vieillard lui expliqua que les poneys de la région avaient des capacités magiques et que d'en capturer un était difficile et dangereux, car ces derniers étaient carnivores. Le vieillard lui fit part que pour faciliter sa tâche, l'homme pouvait aller demander de l'aide à la fée qui vivait dans les marécages, qu'elle savait comment attraper ces poneys facilement.

L'homme ne perdit pas de temps, et quitta immédiatement le pub pour se rendre chez la fée. Il traversa les marécages avec prudence, à l’affût du moindre bruit, du moins mouvement annonçant l'approche d'un de ces poneys carnivores.  
Après près d'une heure de marche, l'homme arriva enfin chez la fée. Il sut immédiatement que c'était là, son instinct le lui dictant. L'habitation de la fée pouvait ressembler à n'importe quelle autre chaumière, si l'on omettait le fait que la bâtisse était zébrée de grande fissures et couverte de lierre, témoignant d'une absence d'entretien. Alors que l'homme s'approchait de la porte, il fut traversé d'un frisson. L'homme toqua à la porte, puis entra sans attendre de réponse. L'intérieur de la chaumière était rempli de multiple objets, dont certains irradiaient de magie. Une femme se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un voile couvrait son visage, empêchant à l'homme de le voir distinctement. 

Elle s'exprima d'une voix semblant venir d'outre-tombe :  
« Je sais pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'à moi, homme. Sache que je vais t'aider dans ta quête. Je vais te donner une bride qui te permettra à coup sûr de capturer un kelpie, la créature que tu chercher à attraper. Je viendrais récupérer ce qui m'est dû en temps et en heure, maintenant, pars. »

Sur ces mots, la femme lui tendit la bride, et l'homme se pressa de sortir de la chaumière, sans avoir prononcé le moindre un mot, encore une fois. Il marcha rapidement, couru presque, pour regagner le village, voulant capturer un kelpie le plus vite possible. Il se rendit chez lui, pour se préparer à l'attraper.  
Il retourna aux marécages dès qu'il le pu, alors que le Soleil était bas dans le ciel. Ses reflets sur l'eau l'aveuglait légèrement, mais pas assez pour le déranger. Il avait pris soin de prendre avec lui une pièce de bœuf, pour pouvoir attirer un kelpie plus facilement. L'homme n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, il pouvait déjà apercevoir la silhouette élancée d'un poney approchant.  
Le poney avançait d'un pas sûr, observant l'homme du coin de l’œil, alors qu'il s'en allait renifler la viande déposée au sol. L'homme saisit la bride qu'il avait gardé près de lui, s'approchant doucement du kelpie qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier ne semblait pas lui prêter attention. L'homme était maintenant à hauteur de l'encolure de la créature, qui releva brutalement la tête, les oreilles plaquées sur l'arrière de son crâne, les dents acérées en avant, prêtes à déchiqueter la chair du bras de l'homme. Celui-ci, dans un réflexe salvateur, se recula à toute vitesse, échappant de justesse à la mâchoire du kelpie. La créature sembla se calmer d'un coup, et regarda derrière l'homme. L'homme, quant à lui, cherchait des yeux la bride qu'il avait lâché dans son sursaut de frayeur. La voyant à quelques pas de lui, il s'apprêtait à la ramasser, quand il entendit un voix résonner à quelques pas derrière. Coupé dans son élan, il n'osa plus bouger, se stoppant net pour écouter la voix :

« Homme, je t'avais dis que je reviendrais en temps et en heure pour récupérer ce qui m'est dû. Me voilà »

La fée, car c'était bien elle, s'approcha de l'homme pour lui faire face. Elle retira le voile qui camouflait son visage, et l'homme reconnu la belle jeune fille dont il s'était épris.  
L'homme, choqué par cette découverte, fut paralysé. La fée ramassa la bride qui était toujours au sol, et s'éloigna d'un pas de l'homme. Elle dirigea son regard vers le kelpie, qui était resté immobile, à les observer. La fée dit :

« Tu t'es épris de moi, et la tradition veut que tu m'offres un kelpie. Ainsi je te remercie pour ton cadeau. »

L'homme ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-elle le remercier, alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à attraper la créature ? Sentant son incompréhension, la fée lui expliqua :

« Le seul moyen de capturer un kelpie, c'est de lui fournir un humain à dévorer pour le distraire. Tu as pu croire que la bride était ce qui m'était dû, mais maintenant tu réalises que c'était le kelpie, et que tu es le sacrifice. Il est noble de ta part de vouloir suivre nos traditions, mais ces traditions ne sont pas les tiennes, étranger. Si tu t'étais mieux informé des traditions de ce village, tu serais encore en vie. »

À ces mots, l'homme fut pris d'une effroyable terreur, réalisant sa propre erreur. La dernière chose qu'il vit ce jour là fut le kelpie s'abattant sur lui, près à le dévorer, sous le regard imperturbable de la fée.


End file.
